


Voice of Penumbra

by Darkrealmist



Category: Magic: The Gathering (Card Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angels, Canonical Character Death, Card Games, Character Study, Demons, Fantasy, Gen, Ghosts, Gods, Horror, Innistrad (Magic: The Gathering), Magic, Monsters, Murder, Punishment, Religion, Secrets, Supernatural Elements, Uneasy Allies, Vampires, Werewolves, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27228517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: From Sigarda’s pain, the lost voice of Innistrad’s fourth angel sister murmurs.
Kudos: 6





	Voice of Penumbra

Voice of Penumbra

Author’s Note: Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of _Magic: The Gathering_.

Card Reference: <http://gatherer.wizards.com/Pages/Card/Details.aspx?multiverseid=497806>

Summary:

From Sigarda’s pain, the lost voice of Innistrad’s fourth angel sister murmurs.

* * *

Her crime was compassion.

On a plane where horrors and unflagging darkness were the norm, only Liesa and the “heretics” of Flight Dusk sought to understand, rather than remorselessly destroy, their ravenous enemies.

Order could be accomplished through radical thinking. The angels just had to have the sensitivity and patience to pull it off.

Many of Innistrad’s monsters had once been human. By intermingling, by identifying the desperation that led them to sin against themselves and others, perhaps a brighter day would dawn.

Liesa was the eldest. Before the foundation of the church, the four sisters were mankind’s limited light in a world of predatory creatures.

Until Avacyn came.

Her power was unimaginable and lent tangible and intangible weapons toward protecting the settlements. Moreover, she gave humans the knowledge, tools, community, and hope necessary to protect themselves.

And yet, Liesa knew Avacyn’s hypocrisy.

Although Bruna, Gisela, and Sigarda remained ignorant of their leader’s background, Avacyn’s vampiric origins did not evade the acute Liesa.

Angels possessed bones and hearts like the people they watched over, even though they were, in reality, natural constructions of free-floating white mana. Mana which, on Innistrad, adopted additional colours based on the specific warding magic each angelic host structured its ceremony around.

Among their ilk, Avacyn was an outsider. “Robotic” to Planeswalkers familiar with the word, where here it carried no meaning. But Liesa and her sisters placed enormous faith in her nonetheless.

Liesa thought Avacyn would trust her mission; she believed, as a creation of the royal scion of the Markhov lineage, Avacyn would recognize the value of keeping strange company.

Vampires, devils, and werewolves.

But a demon lord?

No angel stepped forward to defend such sacrilege. A tax she paid in blood.

Avacyn smote her. Dogmatically exterminated Flight Dusk, forbidding the utterance of either name.

The child of Innistrad’s most famous turncoat deprived Liesa of voice.

And a thousand years later, when Avacyn finally lost _her_ voice, the handful who could remember Liesa’s deeds without cursing her charity decreased to one. For even Bruna and Gisela’s voices no longer worked. They’d been contorted into the Voice of Nightmares.

Sigarda knelt.

_Wayward sister, how your feathers’ shadows shroud the lofts._


End file.
